She And It
by Wisteria.Sinensis
Summary: I love you Mikan but for now these words will be in the form of a simple greeting... Remember folks that love knows no bounds at all.


-;-

**She And It**

-;-

Love Knows No Bounds

-;-

It's been a week since we've met in the park. She was so pretty in her blue jumpsuit and braids, though I quite admit she's quite old for wearing braids all over in her hair. She was childish and I like that about her. She was the only one who took me in under that harsh pouring rain. Everyone practically ignored me as I kept staring at the sky with a blank mind. Everything seems to be black and white but she brought color to my life as soon as she arrived at that day.

"Hello there," She greeted as she swing her yellow umbrella around. "What are you doing in here all alone?"

I kept quiet. She knelt down and gave out a smile.

"Wanna come with me?" She asked, still keeping that smile on her face.

From that moment, I found happiness. I nodded at her.

Her smile grew and kept me away from the rain using her umbrella. After a few minutes, we finally arrived in her house. She wasn't rich but she isn't poor either, she was just average like everyone I've met before. She offered me to sit at the sofa and I gladly took the offer without hesitation at all. From the kitchen, she brought out a plate of fish and a glass of milk. She placed the meal on the coffee table and told me to eat it. I gladly took her offer once again; I ate the fish first before I drank the milk. Soon, my belly was full and I slowly fell asleep.

...

A bright line shone down at me as I stood up from my spot. She was opening the curtains and greeted me a good morning. In an instant I felt love, I knew it was unrequited yet I still continued to love her even more.

"What's your name?" She asked as she kept searching any sort of identity in my body. I felt embarrassed as she kept touching me from head to toe (except you-know-where). I know I have no right to argue back since she took me in but still it really felt uncomfortable.

"Since, you're not answering _obviously_ and you don't have any sort of identity with you, I'll just call you Natsume, okay?"

I nodded. She smiled.

* * *

It's been 4 years and we're still living together. She's the one who works while I stay and guard our home. I may not be that strong but I have my ways to scare those robbers off.

"Goodbye Natsume," She said as she opened the door. "I'll be home late. If you're hungry, just go steal something at our neighbor's home." She gave out a chuckle and winked playfully then she went out and finally closed the door.

I looked outside the window and saw George running at Hotaru's garden like a madman. I went outside and jumped over the fence and watched George. He glanced at me and gave out a glare. "Well, well, well, look who's here. What do _you_ want?" He hissed at me. I don't understand why George is always mad at me whenever we meet.

"You're not welcome in here! Get out of our property!" He yelled at me, growling a bit.

My forehead wrinkled in anger and jumped back to the fence. _Stupid George._

"George come over here! Lunch is ready!" Shouted Hotaru. Even though I couldn't see who was it, I knew it was from her. She's _her_ best friend after all and she visited our house several times in the past. She would go over and talk relentlessly how her day went by and things like that. Boring right? Tch, girls.

I went inside once again and took a short nap on the sofa.

...

Before I knew it, it was already night time. Stars glittered under the moonlit sky, it was _almost _perfect. She still hasn't arrived and loneliness started to engulf me. I felt sad and realized that one day, this kind of scene would be permanent - she'll leave me alone and leave with another guy.

The door gave a soft creak. It was _her_. Happiness fluttered around me but it disappeared as soon as I saw her tear soaked face. What happened?

She leaned on the door and kept crying. The tears just wouldn't stop and it pained me to see her like this. I wanted to ask her what happened but I couldn't. I tried to voice the words inside my head but my mouth just wouldn't move at all. I felt mad at myself for being such an idiot.

She ran upstairs as I stayed on my spot like a statue. _If only... If only..._

The night flew by quickly. I walked upstairs and found the door to her room open. I went inside and saw her sleeping soundly. Her eyes became puffy, probably crying too much last night. I jumped towards her bed and our face were just inches away. I gave a small peck on her lips and closed my eyes. Slowly, I fell asleep beside her.

I was woken up by the soft pats I'm getting. I opened my eyes and saw her gazing tenderly at me. I felt a small blush in my cheeks and looked at the other direction.

She gave out a soft giggle and kept patting me, "I'm sorry if I made you worry last night." She beamed a small smile and hugged me tenderly.

_Why were you crying?_

--I wanted to ask _was_. But the words are stuck down on my throat. I don't want to give in so easily but... but... No use at all, I never knew that I was so weak. I felt angry at myself and wanted to erase that weak _me_.

She stood up from her spot and stretched her arms and waist. She turned around, facing me and gave out a smile once more. She said to herself, "Mikan Sakura, there's always sunshine after the rain." I smiled a bit.

* * *

Days turned to weeks as weeks turned to months. I thought we'll be forever together but that dream seems to be fleeting away. As I looked outside the window, I saw her kissing another man. I felt sadness and anger swelling inside of me as I watched that dreadful scene.

My heart was broken by the woman whom I love so much because she got herself a boyfriend. I'm starting to feel loneliness bit by bit as days pass. All she thinks about is that guy and as time passed by, she's starting to forget my existence. I knew this day would come, I've always fear it. Well, it was pretty one-sided from the very beginning so I think I don't have to complain much.

I know it isn't fair at all considering I was the one who showed up first before even that guy could meet her. I hate him. And I'm starting to hate her as well.

"Natsume, time to eat dinner!" She called. I ignored her.

She walked towards me and tried to poke me but I jerked her finger away. It's for the best after all. My words after all will never reach her. The thought of it makes me want to smile sadly and sulk in a corner. Maybe, just maybe, if I had the strength to protect you away from those sad nights, if only my words could reach you and _if_ I was born as a _human being_ and not as a cat then probably, sadness will never exist in your life.

"I'll leave your food on the table, okay? You've always liked eating it that way," She said sadly as she placed the meal on the coffee table. "I'll be leaving now."

I love you Mikan but for now these words will be in the form of a simple greeting...

... "Meow~"

She turned around and flashed out a smile. _Could it be.....?_

-;-

The End

-;-

**So, what did you think? Did you expect Natsume being a cat at all? Lol. I was trying my best not to write Natsume as a cat but I gave out certain clues likes the fish and milk and etc. Oh, George is a dog. XDD**


End file.
